mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TvNimerise Plus (Anierica)
TvNimerise Plus is Anierican television channel owned by Nimerise Group. The channel broadcasts mixed old between the new for anime and cartoons. History TvNimerise Plus was launched on December 6, 2004, under the name TvNimerise+. Launch of the broadcast for marathons. TvNimerise Plus was closed on June 30, 2008, as part of Nimerise Group's rebranding effort. TvNimerise Plus was relaunched on June 4, 2018. Launch of the broadcast for anime and cartoons. On August 13, 2018, all TvNimerise channels was slightly redesigned follows: *All bugs was slightly moved. *All rating bugs was redesigned. *Animated special bugs was discovered. *Some channels (except TvNimerise Adult Swim, Junior/Junior XL and Mini) was shortened programming hours. On August 20, 2018, TvNimerise Plus was readded the 4:3 image format. __TOC__ Feeds *'Main feed with adverts:' Ludussia *'Localised feed with adverts:' Erdetia, Pikeland, Neltody, Agleka, Ligholt Programmings As relaunch Anime *''Aikatsu!'' (178/178) *''Aikatsu Stars!'' (100/100) *''Alfred J. Kwak'' (52/52) *''Battle B-Daman'' (52/52) *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' (52/52) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (51/51) *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' (51/51) *''Boruto'' (26/70+) *''Clannad'' (47/47) *''Chibi Devi!'' (75/75) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (950/960+) *''Cross Game'' (50/50) *''Di Gi Charat'' (16/16) *''Di Gi Charat Nyo'' (104/104) *''Dog Days'' (13/13) *''Extremely Cool Student Council President'' (102/102) *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (51/51) *''FLCL the Series'' (26/26) *''Gacha the Animation'' (323/338) - new episodes *''Ghost Stories'' (19/19) *''Inuyasha'' (167/167) *''Jewelpet'' (260/260) *''Kaidan Restaurant'' (23/23) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (100/100) *''Kitchen Squadron'' (196/196) *''Kyoro-chan'' (91/91) *''Lion Force Voltron'' (52/52) *''Mermaid Melody'' (52/52) *''Mermaid Melody Pure'' (39/39) *''Memories Off the Series'' (52/52) *''New Shining Revolution'' (104/104) *''Ninjaboy Rantaro'' (1833/2000+) *''Pokemon'' (276/276) *''Pokemon: Advanced'' (192/192) *''Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl'' (191/191) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (52/52) *''Ro-Kyu-Bu!'' (12/12) *''Scan2Go'' (52/52) *''Shaman King'' (64/64) *''Shining Revolution'' (102/102) *''Shining Revolution at the Next Stage'' (51/51) *''Slayers'' (26/26) *''Slayers Evolution-R'' (13/13) *''Slayers Next'' (26/26) *''Slayers Revolution'' (13/13) *''Slayers Try'' (26/26) *''Sonic X'' (78/78) *''Teekyu'' (12/12) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (52/52) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (27/27) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' (224/224) Cartoons *''Animaniacs'' (99/99) *''Arthur'' (115/240+) *''ASDFMovie'' (11/11) *''Crash Zoom'' (6/6) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (78/78) *''The Flintstones'' (166/166) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (39/39) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (16/16) *''The Jetsons'' (75/75) *''Looney Tunes'' (1041/1041) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (39/39) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (24/24) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (41/41) *''The Simpsons'' (335/640+) *''Tom and Jerry'' (161/161) *''Top Cat'' (30/30) Live-action series *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (148/148) *''M*A*S*H'' (256/256) *''Married... with Children'' (259/259) OVA *''FLCL'' (6/6) *''Memories Off'' (3/3) *''Memories Off II'' (3/3) *''Memories Off III'' (4/4) As original Anime *''Alfred J. Kwak'' (52/52) *''Battle B-Daman'' (52/52) *''Di Gi Charat'' (16/16) *''Di Gi Charat Nyo'' (104/104) *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (51/51) *''FLCL the Series'' (26/26) *''Ghost Stories'' (19/19) *''Kyoro-chan'' (91/91) *''Magical Doremi'' (51/51) *''Mermaid Melody'' (52/52) *''Mermaid Melody Pure'' (39/39) *''Memories Off the Series'' (52/52) *''Shaman King'' (64/64) *''Sonic X'' (78/78) *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (52/52) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (27/27) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' (224/224) Cartoons *''Animaniacs'' (99/99) *''Arthur'' (115/240+) *''The Flintstones'' (166/166) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (16/16) *''The Jetsons'' (75/75) *''Looney Tunes'' (1041/1041) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (24/24) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (41/41) *''The Simpsons'' (335/640+) *''Tom and Jerry'' (161/161) *''Top Cat'' (30/30) Live-action series *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (148/148) *''M*A*S*H'' (256/256) *''Married... with Children'' (259/259) OVA *''FLCL'' (6/6) *''Memories Off'' (3/3) *''Memories Off II'' (3/3) *''Memories Off III'' (4/4) Logos TvNimerise+ (2004-2008).png|First logo (December 6, 2004 - June 30, 2008) TvNimerise Plus (2018-.n.v.).png|Second logo (June 4, 2018 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise Plus +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|First timeshift logo (June 4, 2018 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise Plus HD (2018-.n.v.).png|First HD logo (June 4, 2018 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise Plus (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Third logo (October 1, 2018 - February 3, 2019) TvNimerise Plus HD (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Second HD logo (October 1, 2018 - February 3, 2019) TvNimerise Plus +1 (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Second timeshift logo (October 1, 2018 - February 3, 2019) TvNimerise Plus (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise_Plus_HD_(2019-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise_Plus_+1_(2019-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (February 4, 2019 - present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Plus (2004-2008).png|First ident (December 6, 2004 - June 30, 2008) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Plus (2018-.n.v.).png|Second ident with old on-screen bug (June 4, 2018 - August 13, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Plus (Avgust 2018-.n.v.).png|Second ident with new on-screen bug (August 13, 2018 - October 1, 2018) Others *For archive schedules see: TvNimerise Plus (Anierica)/Schedule Category:Nimerise Group Category:Anime television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Launched in 2018